One Piece Christmas Peace
by Jaymanga-man
Summary: Happy holidays to all readers of One Piece. This story is about the Straw Hats celebrating Christmas cheer and peace. They talk about their wishes. They eat delicious dishes. In celebration off this wonderful holiday time, this poem is done completely in rhyme.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece at all. Now just read and have a ball.**

**A/N: Happy Holidays readers of fan-fic! In honor of the best time of the whole year, I decided to make this One Piece poem about Christmas and the Straw Hats looking forward to Jolly Old Saint Nick. Think of it as my gift to every single fan from someone so skilled. As for gifts for I want, more reviews for my stories like 'Who's the favorite?', 'Halloween Crossover Special', and 'An All-Star Guild.' What's a guy got to do? Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review.**

_**One Piece **_

_**Christmas Peace **_

**T'was the night before Christmas on the Thousand Sunny**

**The home of the Straw Hats**

**Tonight they knew someone was coming but it wasn't the Easter Bunny**

**Nor any vampire bats**

**They especially didn't expect those Grinch-y Marines**

**To come and ruin their Christmas cheer**

**For they were going to have Christmas food such as meat and beans**

**As well as sake, which is basically Japanese beer**

**No they were expecting the jolly fat man garbed in red and white**

**To come and give them presents**

**The thought of presents made them giddy and full of delight**

**Especially with no 'Red Dogs' or 'Blue Pheasants'**

**Though the Straw Hats were not the only ones with wishes**

**The marines wished for pirates to be gone**

**For they believed pirates to be malicious**

**Though that wish was something people couldn't really count on**

**Now back on the Sunny a magnificent brig sloop**

**That had a figurehead which was really cute**

**It held a really close almost family tight group**

**And they were also pretty strong to boot**

**Anyway out on the ship's deck which was also a lawn **

**Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were playing in the snow**

**They were throwing snowballs when they heard someone shout 'Nami-swan~'**

**Sanji was on the ground after Nami hit him because they were almost under the mistletoe**

**Up in the crow's nest Zoro grumbled before lifting his dumbbells**

**While Robin was inside reading a Christmas book**

**Then everyone heard someone sing 'Jingle Bells'**

**It was none other than the musician Brook**

**Everyone heard it throughout the whole ship including Franky**

**Who was busy in his workshop**

**When he heard the beautiful music he pulled out a hanky**

**Because otherwise the Christmas tears wouldn't stop**

**Sanji was smiling while still working on the pastrami**

**Soon the Christmas dinner would be ready**

**He worked really hard on making extra special dishes for Robin and Nami**

**Nami yelled out to the boys to drop the anchor so the ship stays steady**

**Everyone was now in the kitchen enjoying a delicious feast**

**Luffy of course was eating most of the food**

**His appetite was comparable to that of a rabid beast**

**Though this didn't put his friends in a bad mood**

**Soon everyone talked about what they wanted**

**From the man who was ever so jolly**

**And was never taunted**

**Chopper's eyes lit up as he stopped licking his ice lolly**

**Robin was the first to speak**

**She wanted a very special history book**

**She said that she wanted this book because she heard it was unique**

**The next one to speak was Brook**

**He said that he wanted something that would make a beautiful sound**

**So he could continue making songs and shanties**

**That would be sure to astound**

**He was knocked to ground when he asked if he could see Nami's panties**

**Sanji wanted special ingredients to make delicious meals**

**Luffy quickly got excited**

**But Sanji was more focused on Nami and Robin being head over heels**

**Zoro thought to himself that Sanji was shortsighted**

**Zoro said that he only wanted some booze**

**But he said it didn't matter if it came from the old man**

**He then decided to snooze**

**Usopp spoke once he was done with his flan**

**Usopp said he wanted more equipment for slingshot**

**So he could become a better and braver warrior**

**That way he'd be even stronger than the enemies they all fought**

**This would make them even more superior**

**Franky the shipright wanted more tools so he could continue upgrading**

**This of course caused the boys to call him cool and neat**

**The attitude and stares of the ladies however seemed more degrading**

**The doctor Chopper simply said that he wanted treats that were ever so sweet**

**Next was Nami who was the neediest **

**She wanted jewels, money, and a big bag of loot**

**Zoro commented on how she was always the greediest**

**His face wound up meeting Nami's foot**

**Now Luffy spoke with a smile ever so benevolent**

**Did he want meat, jewels, a statue, a big diamond ring?**

**His face showed the same toothy grin and his wish was clearly evident**

**He shouted "I want to be the Pirate King!"**

**Yes the crew was definitely going to have a blast this time of noel**

**They then went outside to see the snow and beautiful Christmas moonlight**

**Then Luffy and the crew gave out one big happy yell**

"**We wish a Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"**

**A/N: Do you like how I did this all in rhyme? Well this goodbye for now so enjoy this wonderful holiday time.**


End file.
